$\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $3\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $3$ $3\sqrt{5}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 3\sqrt{5}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{3}{3\sqrt{5}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{5}}{5}$